


Lies

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Thasmin [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, F/F, Low-key dark, Unhappy Ending, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Tell the next one who I was.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Drabble in a more poetry-like style. Well, this is what happens when I listen to sad music. I hope you like it.

And oh do I wonder  
What we would become,  
What would happen to us   
If we only had each other  
For now and ever.

I don't want to lose you  
Ever again.  
Not in my dreams,  
Not from my arms,  
My life.  
Tell me,  
Do you feel the same?

Time moves on,  
But I never do.  
I look back at you,  
Holding on,  
Drowning in your eyes,  
Your soul.  
Waiting.

You watch me fall  
And do nothing.  
You let me slide away  
Into nothingness  
Until I'm dust and smoke.  
A memory,  
Barely.

What have I done  
To you?  
Tell me,  
Let me go  
In peace.

I am no ghost,  
Never wanted to be.  
You made me one  
Because you wanted me  
For yourself.  
You couldn't have me.  
So you decided  
No-one ever would.

Doctor,  
Tell me.  
Is it true?  
Look at me and  
Tell me the truth,  
So I can watch the lies  
Spill from your lips,  
Like rain from rose thorns.

I held onto you,  
Doctor, and promised  
To stay with you.  
How could you   
Betray me like this?  
Was I worth nothing,  
In the end?

Doctor, this is your  
Fault.  
I will haunt you,  
Like all the ones  
You let slip away  
Before me.

Remember my name,  
My face,  
My eyes  
And tell the next one  
Who I was.

Goodbye.


End file.
